Cavendish
Episode 632 | affiliation = Beautiful Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = ; (Viz: Pirate Noble) | alias = | bounty = 280,000,000 | birth = August 31st | jva = Akira Ishida }} Cavendish of the White Horse, also known as the "Pirate Prince", is a Super Rookie and the captain of the Beautiful Pirates. He joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Cavendish is considered very attractive by women and they often faint upon seeing him. His bright sky blue eyes are drawn in a style Oda usually uses for women. He is a lean yet muscular man with long, flowing blond hair that reaches just past his shoulders. He wears a black cowboy hat with a large aqua blue colored plume. He sports a ruffled white v-neck shirt under a coat draped over his shoulders. His dark purple trousers have a thin white stripe on the sides and ends in a ruffle just below a yellow and aqua blue star on each knee. Each of his brown high-heeled boots has a bronze buckle attached by dark purple strap just above the ankle. He carries his sword Durandal on his left side, as he is right-handed. When possessed by his alter ego, Hakuba, his face slightly changes and gets a demonic appearance. His face becomes shadowed, his eyes becomes completely white and his mouth is opened in a permanent sneer, with no teeth showing. All-in-all, his face resembles the grinning mask, from the two masks which symbolizes drama. When transformed into a toy, he has a round-shaped head with a cone hat and he wears a polka dotted shirt. Gallery Personality Because of his good looks, Cavendish is extremely haughty, prideful, arrogant, boastful and vain and he loves attracting attention. Because of this, he harbors a deep-seated resentment towards The Worst Generation for stealing the spotlight from him two years ago. He even stabs their wanted posters as a way of releasing his anger. He is also shown to get deeply annoyed when the person he is talking to ignores him. Due to his petty jealousy, he is even willing to give up the chance to win a powerful Devil Fruit just for the sake of killing a single Supernova. Once he has his sights on killing someone, he is determined to do so with his own hands and will not let anyone get in his way as shown when he tried to fend off Chinjao, a former pirate who also wanted to kill his intended target at the time. Cavendish is also prepared to kill anyone who plans to take his prey away from him such as Bartolomeo. It seems that he enjoys fanciness as his make-shift meal after the B block was a posh-looking dinner on a tablecloth, with wine and a fancy main course, all of which was served by a waiter. He seems to be quite sociable as he tried to have a conversation with "Lucy" (unaware at first that he is actually Monkey D. Luffy, one of the Supernovas Cavendish hates), despite him being a total stranger. He can be very polite and civil even to people with bad reputations, as he congratulated Bartolomeo for his win despite his bad image. He has once been seen eating a rose he was carrying around. This could be either an obscure eating habit, or just a sign of absent-mindedness. While he deeply loathes those who gained immense popularity, he shows sympathy for those who are extremely unpopular as shown when he stood up for Rebecca when the audience booed and jeered at her. He is somewhat honorable as he stated to the audience that a warrior's life is not something one should put up for show and that those who are not willing to risk their own lives have no right to scorn. Cavendish possesses an inner personality known as Hakuba, which appears only when Cavendish falls asleep. Hakuba is both cruel and merciless, and attacks the people around him with incredible speed while wearing a demonic grin on his face, disappearing only once everyone has been defeated. Relationships Worst Generation He hates all the members of the worst generation for stealing his glory. According to him, when he became a pirate, he was very famous and well known. However, once the Supernovas came in, their daring acts and ruthlessness soon stole his glory and he was no longer as famous. Because of this, he vowed to kill any Supernova he came across. Monkey D. Luffy Because Luffy is one of the pirates from the Worst Generation, Cavendish despises him and wants him dead. During their first meeting, Cavendish was friendly and sociable to him since Luffy was under the guise of "Lucy". Cavendish speaks openly with him until Chinjao revealed his identity. Right after that, he became hell bent on killing Luffy himself and was enraged by the popularity Luffy gained during his group's battle royale and was utterly disgusted by the cheers Luffy received after his victory in the first round. He outright attempted to kill Luffy after he left the arena, but his attempt ended in failure. After he was transformed into a toy and enslaved by the Donquixote Pirates, Cavendish thought to himself that if Usopp was able to return him to being a human, then he would let go of his grudge against Luffy. After returning to human form, Cavendish kept true to his word as he has forsaken his desire to kill Luffy; this also extended to Law, who is another pirate from the Worst Generation, where Cavendish ceased attacking Law due to how Luffy claimed how Law was his friend, despite Law's denial. Block D Rebecca Cavendish stood up for Rebecca, when the crowd was booing her because of her status as former King Riku's granddaughter, saying that if they are unwilling to fight themselves, then they have no right to jeer at her. Rebecca was grateful for this and thanked him for it, although Cavendish stated, that they were just getting on his nerves and reminded her, that they are still enemies. Later on, he seemed impressed with her fighting style. Abilities and Powers The fact that he has a 280,000,000 bounty indicates that he is quite powerful despite not having eaten a Devil Fruit. Three years ago, he was an infamous and feared pirate known to the world before being upstaged by all the Supernovas from The Worst Generation. With his "beautiful" appearance, he is able to make women faint from looking at him. Cavendish possesses a white stallion called Farul. His skills in swordsmanship are great enough to be acknowledged by Vice Admiral Bastille who referred to him as the prodigious "Genius of the Sword." He is also a very charismatic person who is able sway the crowd in his favor. Physical Abilities Physically, he seems to possess a fair amount of power, as he was seen able to hold Chinjao's massive build in the air, after Chinjao stopped his "Biken: Blue Bird" with his headbutt. The fact that he was not shaken by the force of the headbutt and did this with only one arm demonstrates the high degree of his physical strength. He also has some skills in acrobatics, being able to dodge a double-punch attack directed at him from Chinjao while he was in the air, as well as a barrage of headbutts aimed at him and Luffy, showing considerable speed and reflexes. Hakuba Cavendish has an unusual condition, where he possesses a combination of narcolepsy, sleepwalking and multiple personality disorder. His inner personality, Hakuba, awakens when Cavendish falls asleep and grants him incredible speed and even greater skill. His speed is so incredible, that it actually distorts the space from where he moved which also had the side-effect that he moves with such speed no one can see him move, even with Haki it can barely be seen, and when back in the Rommel Kingdom, everyone believed it was the wind that was slashing people. As such, the phenomenon became known as the . That fighting style is not ideal for match-style fights like the competition in Corrida Colosseum. Though he defeated the twenty strongest fighters in Block D instantly, in the end it led to Rebecca's victory (as she was the only one who managed to see and barely dodge his attack) as he promptly fell asleep afterwards. Weapons He is usually seen carrying a sword named Durandal and is proficient in using it. History Past Sometime in the past in the Rommel Kingdom, his alter-ego Hakuba, also called the Kamaitachi of Rommel, was infamously known as a strange wind that would cut people. The Marines sent to investigate would only become his victims. Soon afterwards, Hakuba set out on his own to become a pirate, which Cavendish went along, enjoying the popularity he was attracting. Three years ago, Cavendish entered the New World and made a name for himself. However, following the events two years ago, he has since been overshadowed by the rookies of "the Worst Generation". This has caused him to be extremely resentful towards the Supernovas and has vowed to kill them all. Dressrosa Arc He entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He was first seen in the battle preparation room, telling Luffy (as Lucy) about the weight limit on protective armor. Luffy accidentally told him his name, but the other contestants thought he was just mispronouncing his alias. Cavendish then proceed to tell Luffy about his back story such as how he came to despise the pirates from the Worst Generation. Luffy ignored Cavendish in the middle of the conversation, much to his annoyance. When Block B was about to start, Cavendish sulkily pointed out that Bellamy has a pretty good reputation and asked Luffy which block he is in. Afterwards, it is revealed that Cavendish was assigned to Block D. While watching, Cavendish refused Luffy's request to just forgive the past and insisted on taking revenge on the Supernovas from two years ago. Chinjao then approached the two and revealed Luffy's identity, which shocked Cavendish. He then immediately drew his sword and prepared to attack Luffy, but Chinjao struck first, attacking Luffy with a headbutt. Right after Luffy dodged the attack, Cavendish tried to force Luffy to take off his fake beard. Chinjao then launched another attack, but Cavendish warded off the second headbutt with his sword. Chinjao continuously assaulted both Luffy and Cavendish with his headbutts until Luffy punched him into the ground. When Chinjao became very furious, Boo and Sai came to stop him. Cavendish then noticed Luffy had disappeared and swore to kill him before Block C starts. When Block C started, Luffy already reached the ring before Cavendish could confront him. As he tried to go after Luffy, he was held back by the Colosseum staff. Later on, he was observing Luffy's fight while having a fancy meal. As Bartolomeo approached Cavendish to ask him about Luffy, he congratulated him for his win and told him not to stick his nose into his business, without looking away from Luffy's fight. When Bartolomeo said that he would not allow him to kill Luffy, while trying to grab some of Cavendish's food, Cavendish removed Bartolomeo's hand from his food and told him that Luffy will be his prey. After Luffy tamed the Fighting Bull and gained more popularity, Cavendish was outraged. He was later shown to be unsurprised, though a little grumpy, when Luffy knocked out Hajrudin with one punch. He was also rather nonchalant when Luffy and Chinjao, the two remaining fighters in Block C, clashed against each other with Haoshoku Haki. When Luffy defeated Chinjao and won Block C, Cavendish commented on how the cheers from the spectators sickened him. He then aimed to go after Luffy once he left the arena. Bartolomeo interrupted him, once again claiming that he would not be the one to kill Luffy. Cavendish angrily threatened to kill Bartolomeo if he were to interfere. After Luffy left the arena, Cavendish thrust his sword at him. Luffy effortlessly caught the sword and held on to it tightly. Chinjao arrived and tried to thank Luffy for restoring his head but broke the floor with an accidental headbutt. Luffy ran away and was dragged away by Rebecca before Cavendish could pursue him. Prior to the start of Block D, the spectators booed and jeered at Rebecca. Cavendish appeared in the arena on his horse and gave a speech to the audience, and said how shameful they were for wanting someone dead while not willing to risk their own lives. The crowd started cheering for Cavendish, making him overjoyed. Rebecca then thanked Cavendish for standing up for her. Cavendish sympathized with Rebecca but reminded her that they are enemies. Once Block D commenced, Cavendish began to fight. During the battle royal, Cavendish seemed impressed by Rebecca's fighting method of having her opponents fall out of the ring rather than using brute force. However, as the 20 strongest fighters were left standing, Cavendish suddenly fell asleep. When several gladiators took the opportunity to attack him, his alter ego, Hakuba, took control of his body. Hakuba used his incredible skill and speed to quickly strike down all the other fighters. However, Rebecca managed to see and avoid his strike and remained the only one left standing. Cavendish fell back to sleep and was therefore disqualified. He was still sleeping while he was being taken to the medical room. He later appeared at the executive tower in the underground trade port, stuck onto a sheet of sticky substance. After coming face to face with Sugar and Trébol, Sugar transformed Cavendish into a toy. He was then put to work in the underground port. While witnessing Usopp's confrontation with Trébol and Sugar, Cavendish begged Usopp to succeed, saying that he will cease his hostility towards Luffy if he does. When Sugar lost consciousness, Cavendish transformed back into a human. He was later seen standing alongside the other former slaves as Usopp was hailed as their savior. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", Cavendish returned to the surface. After finding Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Cavendish briefly vented his rage over his lost popularity at Law. He then explained that he longer has any ill-will towards the Straw Hats because of Usopp. After giving Law back his hat, Cavendish offered to defeat Doflamingo for Luffy. He then joined forces with Luffy's group alongside the Chinjao Family, Hajrudin, Ideo, Elizabello II, Dagama, Orlumbus, Blue Gilly, Abdullah, Jeet, Suleiman, and Fighting Bull. They later marched towards the palace and began to battle against Pica, who appeared as a massive stone giant. When Pica attacked, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered his stone hand, enabling the group to move forward. Cavendish and the other allied fighters fought through Doflamingo's troops. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Cavendish and some of the other allies to fall back. After avoiding Pica's strike, they were surprised to see Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abdullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on Pica's arm. They were also amazed when Luffy shattered Pica's stone head. When Pica's giant stone body stopped moving, Cavendish and his allies continued on with their assault. With Zoro fighting Pica and Sabo fighting the Marines, the colosseum fighters charged up the new King's Plateau and easily defeated the Donquixote Pirates' troops standing in their way. They later reached the first level and got ahead of Luffy. While they fought their way through the second level, Luffy managed to catch up to them. Cavendish approached him and said that he had a plan to reach the top. He then allowed Luffy and Law to ride on his horse. During the fray, Kyros managed to hitch a ride on Farul as well, much to Cavendish's chagrin. Despite Cavendish's repeated demands for Kyros to get off, he remained on the horse. When the other colosseum fighters banded together, they created an opening for Cavendish, Luffy, and Kyros to go through. Major Battles *Cavendish and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Chinjao *Cavendish vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Interrupted by Chinjao) *Cavendish vs. Corrida Colosseum Block D gladiators **Cavendish (as Hakuba) vs. Mummy, Meadows, Rolling Logan, Acilia, Damask, Suleiman, Orlumbus, and Rebecca *Cavendish vs. Donquixote Pirates' troops Non-Canon Battles *Cavendish vs. Gardoa Trivia *Cavendish shares his name with "The Navigator" Thomas Cavendish, an English explorer and privateer. *He seems to have a European fairytale and folkore theme: ** White horses have a special significance in mythologies around the world. ** His epithets may be references to the heroic princes or white knights in fairy tales. ** His sword has the same name as the legendary sword of the Frankish hero Roland. * His alter ego's name, , means "white horse", which is one of Cavendish's nicknames. * Hakuba's epithet, "Kamaitachi", is a reference to the from Japanese folklore that cuts people up so fast it is as if the victims were cut by the wind. References Site Navigation fr:Cavendish it:Cavendish Category:Humans Category:Toys Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Beautiful Pirates Category:Super Rookies Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists